NewlyDeads
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: This is a reunion where both the Frumps and Addamses cross paths. Based off both the movies and the television show.
1. Plans, Worries and Woes

She rested her head on his chest, and she could hear his heart pounding. It was so strange, how they had only been married for two weeks and it had only felt like a day. Morticia sighed just kept thinking about the wonderful life they would have together. At their dark, romantic wedding taking place in the backyard... in the Addams' cemetary, they had danced. Oh, how they danced. They had tangoed, waltzed... everything. And to think, here Morticia was... a happily married woman, yet only eighteen years of age. She had a gut feeling that this man would keep her young for the rest of her life.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her and he kissed her red wine lips. "Tish, I have wonderful news." He smiled, his voice was slow, and in love.

"What is it, mon cher?" Morticia asked.

Whatever it was would have to wait, when his wife spoke French, Gomez's blood boiled. "Cara mia..." He began to kiss her up the arm, when he finally met her lips he looked into her eyes and added, "That's French."

"Oui." She had replied before kissing his lips.

Morning had come, and Morticia woke up next to her husband, who she found staring right into her beautiful brown eyes. She sat up. "Darling, last night you had told me about marvelous news. What is it?"

"Hmm?" Gomez was lost in her beauty and it had messed with his mind. "Ah, yes, the news." He sat up and kissed her hand. "We're having a family reunion... my parents had thought of it as sort of a suprise... more as a suprise for you, so you could get to know your whole family a little bit better."

"Gomez, that's wonderful." Morticia, a woman very good at concealing her emotions, did not show a hint of her true feelings. She was nervous, she had breifly spoken with a few members who had attended the wedding, but she had never actually met them... **really** met them.

"Tish... something's wrong. What is it, my darling?" It was remarkable. The way Gomez could read her... as if she were so animated.

"Nothing, Bubalah." She knew what was coming and practically gave him her arm. She knew by now, anything she said made his blood boil. He kissed her up her arm, her neck and stopped at her lips. After this, he looked into her eyes.

"Tish... please, is something bothering you?" Gomez asked his beautiful wife.

"Darling, I am quite worried. I've never met your family and I do, so want to make a good impression." Morticia admitted.

"Tish, " he took her hands. "If they don't like you, they aren't Addamses. You are more of an Addams than any other Addams I know. You're the best woman I will ever know, and the lovliest I will ever lay eyes on. My darling, you have nothing to worry about. They'll find you wonderful, they'll love you."

"Thank you, Gomez." Morticia replied.

"Cara, it isn't fair. I should be the one meeting **your** family. Isn't that the customary thing to do?"

"Darling Gomez, I would love for you to meet the rest of my family. But they aren't like us. The only people who have ever accepted me in my family are my parents. And my father is dead." Morticia explained.

"Querida, I promise you, no matter what they are like, I will accept your family with open arms! Just as you accepted mine."

"But that was different, mon cher. Your family is more... my type."

"Tish, I'm changing the plans. I hope it's alright with you, cara mia. You see, I've decided to make it a double reunion. I'll invite all of the Frumps! Lurch!" So that was it. Gomez gave Lurch a list of things to do, how to do them, what food to prepare, all of the essentails, where the reunion would be, etc.

The next week, the day before the reunion, Morticia -although she did not let it show- was an absolute bundle of nerves. How would she explain how to her eager husband that her side of the family preferred Ophelia because they were a bit more **like** Ophelia? She ended up coming to Màma for help. "Màma, may I speak with you?" She asked before sitting at the kitchen table.

"Alright, but make it quick. This golfer is not going to catch itself." Màma was referring to a stew she was making.

"Yes, Màma." Morticia agreed. "As you know, we're having a huge family reunion with our side and Gomez's. I'm worried. I want to know if there is any potion you think might help."

"Well, that's a tall order. Let me see what I can do." She then opened her book of spells, hexes and recepies to find a potion. "Paranormal, Peackocks, Pedophelia..." Màma ran her finger down the list. "Ah, personality!"

"You don't suppose..."

"Well, girl... you wished for it. If you want me to whip up a potion, I will. Your call." Màma was nothing if not blunt.

"You mean, **change** their personalities?" Morticia pondered the thought. "Permanently?"

"I'm not sure, I've never tried it."

Morticia thought for quite some time. And admittedly, the words, _Yes, Màma! Please, do it!_ were on the tip of her tongue. But she could not go through with it. God forbid, if it were permanent... no matter how much her family dissaproved of her... most of them would never try to permanently change her. She could not do that to them. "No, thank you, Màma. I could never do something to them that the majority of them would never do to me."

"Suit yourself." Màma sighed and resumed preparing lunch.


	2. Upon Arrival

It was 2:00 pm... time for the reunion. Morticia sat on the couch while her husband went into the kitchen to check on the meal. All of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

Lurch then led a rather odd-looking pair into the room.

A man who had to be four foot eight was led into the living room. With one eye open, one eye permanently squinted and very pale skin that looked sickly, almost green. His veins were showing and the man looked to be in his early fourties. He had curly black hair and a bushy mustache. He was wearing a black, neat turtle neck sweater and dark colored pants that were old and patched up, looking as though they belonged to a hobo.

The other man was African-American (he was not born into the family), and the exact same height. He had one eye that was twitching uncontolably and wore a patched, old shirt, similar to the other man's pants. He then wore deep green, neat suitpants.

Morticia stood up upon their arrival. "Cousin Slimey, Cousin Twitchy! How are you both?" She greeted them.

"Girl, you look feirce. Is that dress new?" The African-American man, Cousin Twitchy asked.

"Why, thank you. And yes it is, how kind of you to notice." Morticia replied. It was amazing, she hadn't seen them since the wedding but they called and the whole night, kept wishing she and Gomez the worst. They were a sweet pair. "Can I offer you any refreshments?"

"Yes, please." Cousin Slimey responded. "Do you have any beer?"

"We do." Morticia said.

"I'll take that, please."

Cousin Twitchy eyed his partner. "And I'll take a tequila."

Morticia laughed, slightly. "I'll see what I can do. Entrails?"

"No thanks, we just went out to lunch. But maybe later." Cousin Slimey told her.

Morticia nodded and walked into the kitchen. There she spotted Gomez. She eyed him seductivley. "Mon cher, nous avons des invités."

"Oh, mia oscuritá..." He gripped her waist and moved his hands back and forth.

"Mmm... that one's new." She moaned, referring to the nickname, _my darkness_.

"And..." Gomez kissed her neck.

"I adore it, mon amour."

"Oh, Tish... why do you taunt me with that French when you know I'd love nothing more than to take you upstairs and not be seen for the rest of the day?" He began to kiss her up her arm.

She waited to respond until their lips met. They kissed for so long, never wanting to let go. "Because we both enjoy the torture."

Gomez bit his lip. It took him a minute to snap out of his trance. "So, what guests are over?"

"Cousin Slimey and Cousin Twitchy." She paused. "That reminds me, they wanted-"

Lurch then came into the kitchen and held up a tequila and a beer. He groaned and walked out to the living room with the drinks.

"Well, darling, we really ought to go out and entertain the guests." Morticia sighed.

The doobell then rang and hoards of people from the Addams clan arrived, non from the Frump side so far.

It had been a half an hour and the Addams' were having the most dismal time. Which meant everything was going wonderfully. And then... the first guests from the Frump side pulled up in front of the house. The party was all throughout the home and some people were in the backyard. However the pair who just pulled up only saw hundereds of cars lined up and the haunted-looking mansion.

Morticia's fourty seven year old Aunt Helda and her fifty year old Uncle Henry were the first to arrive. Helda was five foot six, three inches shorter than her neice and had fair white skin. She had blue eyes, blonde, wavy hair with much to much hairspray and was plump. She was wearing too much perfume and tacky, expensive clothing.

Her Uncle Henry was five foot eleven, and a large man. He had a bit of a beer belly and brown hair. He also had sparkly blue eyes and tan skin. He dressed in brown shorts and a plain white T-shirt. He also brought his own beer.

"Henry, where in God's name are we?" Helda asked as they walked up to the mansion.

"Our neice's house, Helda. Or is your mind failing you?" He asked.

"It looks atrocious." Helda remarked.

"Well, not _everyone_ can live up to your standards."

"Yea, I know. Neither can you." Helda scoffed.

"Then why the hell did you marry me?" Henry asked.

"I went to Vegas. And unfortunatley what happened there, didn't stay there."

"Oh, quit your winin'! It's a family reunion!" Henry gave a hearty laugh and continued to walk.

They got to the door of the mansion, and were greeted by a seven foot tall, large, zombie-like man. "Welcome." He greeted them.

Helda rolled her eyes. "Oh great, we've been invited to a live preformance of _Frankenstien_."

The man groaned.

"How do ya do?" Henry asked.

"Fine." Lurch replied. "Please come in." He then stepped out of the way and the couple -mainly Helda- gasped at their new surroundings. The guests wore very dark and/or outlandish clothing, and a lot of them looked frightening, insane or both.

"Well, _obviously_ normality isn't a primary factor in this household." Helda cringed.

"Give it a rest, woman! This should be interesting." Henry was the more laid-back of the two. He didn't really prefer the way his neice was, but he accepted her. Helda, however, did not.

The couple recieved many a stare as they walked to the kitchen. No one was inside except Gomez and his wife. They decided to stay in the kitchen for another fifteen minutes to greet the guests.

There, Henry and Helda found their neice leaning against a counter top, making out with her husband. Lurch was supposed to give them warning before people walked into the kitchen, but he never did.

"Ah-hem." Helda loudly cleared her throat.

Morticia's eyes grew large and she and Gomez turned their attention to the couple.

"Oh, hello, Aunt Helda." Morticia greeted her.

"Hi." Aunt Helda's voice had an annoyed edge to it.

"How are ya, kid?" Henry asked his neice.

"Marvelous, Uncle Henry. And yourself?"

Henry eyed his own wife, a look that screamed _I'm done!_ and sighed. "Just peachy."

Morticia smiled, only slightly, though. She then remembered that half of the Frumps attended her wedding, and the other half did not. And her aunt and uncle were the half that couldn't make it.

"Oh, and this," Morticia gestured to Gomez. "Is my darling husband, Gomez."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gomez shook the hand of Henry and kiss that of Morticia's aunt.

"See, now why can't _you_ be respectable?" Helda asked Henry.

"Why are _you_ so uptight?" Henry asked.

 _"Alright."_ Morticia remained calm, she remembered how her aunt and uncle bickered so. "Would you care for some refreshments?"

"Yes. Do you have any orange juice?" Helda asked.

Gomez shot an sympathetic look at his wife.

Henry laughed. "I know we haven't seen her in a couple of years, Helda. But do you honestly believe _she'd_ have orange juice?"

"Well, I don't know. Now that she's married, I figured she'd be a bit more... stable." Helda bluntly explained.

Morticia sighed. "No, Aunt Helda. Perhaps you'd care for some water instead? We also have red wine and Máma's one-of-a-kind _Volcanic Acid Tea_."

"My sister always was the _weird one_." Helda mumbled under her breath. "Ice water, please."

"Alright." Morticia then took a tiny gong, merely six inches tall and four inches wide, off the counter. She rang it and the sound shook the whole house.

Helda shreiked and held onto her unphased husband for dear life. "Oh my God! It's an earthquake!"

Gomez chuckled. "Not to worry, it's merely a signal for Lurch."

"S-signal?" Helda soon calmed down. "Oh. Wait, who's Lurch?"

"Lurch is our butler. The one who greeted you at the door."

" _That's_ your butler?" Helda asked.

"Yes." Morticia confirmed.

Lurch soon appeared. "You rang?" He asked.

"Yes, Lurch. Would you please bring some refreshments for my Aunt Helda? She'd like a glass of water."

" _Ice_ water." Helda clarrified.

Henry rolled his eyes. _"Whatever!"_

"Yes, Mrs. Addams." Lurch groaned, although that was how he always spoke, when he did. He then pulled out a glass of ice water feom behind his back and handed it to Helda.

Helda was a tad frightened. "How'd he do that?" She asked her neice.

"Lurch is very efficient." She responded.

Lurch nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you, Lurch. You may go." Morticia told him.

Lurch then exited the room, leaving speechless guests and many more on their way.


	3. So, How About Some Color?

By now, all of the Frumps had arrived. They were taken aback by their destination but they all stayed, although some were fearful. And of course, many of the Addams' gave many of the Frumps awkward stares, which earned them the same in return.

It was now ninety degrees outside, and the sun was out. The Addams' hated it, but they decided not to let it put too much of a damper on their reunion. They did, however eye the Frumps suspiciously when they smiled at the sight of the giagantic, blazing yellow star. All the Addams' were very shocked to find that this was _Morticia's_ side of the family, considering she was nothing like them.

Morticia and Gomez breifly separated, he was going to tend to the guests inside for a bit, while she was outside. Gomez knew Morticia hated the sun, and so he told her -although she did not complain- that it would only be for a few minutes.

She then approached her cousin, Delphina. She was tall, taller than even the five foot nine Morticia. Delphina was five foot ten, and very thin, she didn't have much of a figure until five years ago. She got plastic surgery, and she was now a 34DDD and a size eleven in jeans, merely because of her hind end. To top it all off, she used too much botox and fake tanner. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and white stilletos.

"Hello, Delphina."

"Morticia." Delphina looked her cousin up and down. She never _did_ ike her very much. But she came because she heard that rich people were going to be there. "You look... interesting."

"As do you, Delphina. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Sure."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps you'd care to go inside, then?"

"No, no. I'm... I'm fine." Delphina was about to open her mouth again when her mother pushed her out of the way to talk to Morticia.

Delphina's mother, Cecelia was five foot seven, painfully thin and platinum blonde. She looked pretty good for a woman of fifty. She never really liked her neice either, but she heard she was wealthy now. So, she was going to try amd treat her like a completely different person.

"Morticia!" She embraced her.

Morticia was taken aback. "Oh, Aunt Cecelia? What a suprise."

"Well, you know me. Full of suprises. Say, why don't you try bringing some color into your wardrobe? Not that you don't look lovely, you know I've always talked about how pretty you are," _That_ was a lie. Morticia's aunt only ever criticized her for her macbre taste. Aunt Celcelia then took Morticia's arm and began walking with her. "But I was thinking maybe some bright reds, perhaps a nice pink? Maybe even a white? J-just a suggestion, not saying you have to listen to me. I'm just a dotty old fruitcake anyway."

Meanwhile, Gomez was entertaining a family member of his own when Morticia's great aunt, Rosemary tapped him on the shoulder.

Rosemary was the picture of a wealthy little old lady, only her hair was a bright red.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met." Gomez kissed her hand. "I'm Gomez Addams, I-"

"So your the stud who married my neice's younger one? Is that right?"

"Uh..." Gomez couldn't believe how feirce she was for a woman who had to be at least in her seventies. "Indeed, I am."

"Uh-huh." Rosemary led him into the kitchen, where nobody was. "Alright, _Spanish man_. As the kids these days say, _show me how you do_."

"Umm... I'm sorry?"

"Ya know, what are you all about? Where are you from?"

"Well, my grandmother arrived in America when she was six, and my great grandmother is from Italy. But my great grandfather is from Argentina."

"But you're American?"

"I'm an American citzen, yes."

Rosemary squinted. "Kinda sketchy. What do you do for a living?"

"I-" Gomez didn't want to brag, but he couldn't lie either. "I don't exactly have to work. We're, quite well-off."

"Ah, I see." Rosemary moved very close to him. "Bend down, I'm only five five."

"My appologies." Gomez bent so he was at eye-level with her.

"So... no funny business, right?"

"In regards to what?"

"You aren't a drug dealer?"

"No."

Rosemary nodded in approval. "So, are ya good? Morticia has high standards, you know."

Gomez stood up. "I'm sorry, this has been a most interesting... conversation, but if you'll excuse me, I have to help Lurch get a few refreshments."

Gomez became very uncomfortable, and quickly walked out of the house to meet up with his wife.


	4. Bubble

Máma was in her bedroom. She was sure had locked the door and she knew she had brought everything she needed upstairs, considering that people were coming in and out of the kitchen. She couldn't be disturbed.

She had noticed the party wasn't going to well in regards to her side of the family, and decided she wanted to fix that. She knew Morticia had expressed her wishes _not_ to try to change the family members, but Máma was going to do this for herself. She just hoped to high Heaven her daughter didn't find out.

Máma then placed her hands over a small, bubbling cauldron and began to chant. "Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tounge of dog. Spirits near and spirits far, help me out, you're all I've got. I throw myself on your mercy, oh spirits. Enchant this-"

Morticia then walked into her mother's room. "Màma, what on earth are you doing in here?"

"Damn it, Morticia!" Màma hurridley closed the door. "I was trying to..."

Morticia raised an eyebrow. "Trying to what?"

"Trying, to... help. Yes, I was trying to help."

"Help who?" Morticia thought for a moment. "Or what?"

Máma knew she was caught in a lie. "Look, Morticia. I was trying to... help out with the refreshments."

 _"Máma."_ Morticia scolded. She looked in the bubbling pot. "That would only create more chaos, and not the good kind. Not to be rude, Máma, but you know that you can't-"

Just then, the contents of the cauldron exploded and a thick, green, gooey bubble flew down the hallway, probably aiming for the guests.

"Oh, dear." She turned to Máma. "Máma, what if it does something to Gomez? Do you even know what that does?" She asked, extremely worried and annoyed.

Morticia and her mother ran down the stairs. Morticia then ran straight into the arms of her concerned husband. "Oh, Gomez, darling. Thank goodness, you're alright." She breathed a sigh of releif.

Gomez ran a finger through her hair and kissed her. "Of course I am, carita. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, confused.

Morticia gave her mother the death stare. She only used that when she was angry. She never let her temper run away with her. She just had to look at one a certain way, and they'd know she was angry. "Well, darling... _máma_ decided to try and make a potion, and this, bubble came flying down the hallway."

"Bubble? What bubble?"

Morticia was about to explain, but she saw the bubble flying down the stairs. Her eyes grew wide. "That bubble." She pointed.

Gomez had never seen anything like it. "Máma, look out!" He yelled. He then ducked down and held Morticia, covering her.

Máma ducked too, and the bubble flew over them. But it went directly into the backyard, where everyone was now gathered.

The three stood up, and ran into the living room, looking into the backyard through the window. The bubble exploded over everyone, and they were knocked unconscious.

Morticia turned to her mother. "Máma... what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, maintaining her composure.

"Well, Morticia..." Máma began. "I think... I think perhaps I should go back up to my room." And before Morticia could stop her, she ran upstairs.

Morticia sat on the couch, defeated. "Well, if my family didn't like me before, now it's going to be even worse when they wake up.

Gomez sat next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. " _If_ they wake up."

"Darling, what do we do? We already have a backyard full of bodies underground, don't you think if we had some above ground, things would get a bit crowded?"

Gomez took her hand with his free one that wasn't around her. "Yes. But, Tish, I don't believe that your entire family is against you."

"Besides Máma, yes they are. Of course, they never really liked her either."

"Why did they come, then, if that were true?"

"Well, a few of them, I overheard in conversation. They came because they heard I had moved from a fifty thousand dollar home, into a home with a fifty thousand dollar bedroom, as they put it." Morticia stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dearest. I feel personally responsible for this."

"No, mon cher. It isn't your fault. You were just trying to do what you thought was best." She told him. I am so fortunate, though, to have married into such a wonderful clan."

"Everyone of them really loves you, Tish. They all your the most Addams-like Addams, and you weren't even born one. Then again, I think that too."

"Oh, Gomez..." Morticia looked away, smiling slightly.

"Still, my darling, I do want to make it up to you." Gomez insisted.

"Oh, no, you really don't have to."

Gomez nodded, and stroked her pale cheek. "How about I take you on a nice, long trip somewhere? Anywhere, you name it and we'll leave in three days."

Morticia chuckled and ran her long nails down his neck. "I just adore your spontaneity."

Gomez gave a low growl. "Cara mia..."

"Mon cher..." Morticia purred. "You know, I have always wanted to go to Paris. The catacombs sound truly romantic. And I've always had an intest in their sewers."

"Anything your heart desires. We'll leave at dawn in three days." He told her.

"Alright. After that, I'd like to stay here at home for a while. After all, we need to spread trips out."

"I agree completely." Gomez said. "And... I have a few ideas on how we could pass the time, while we wait for them to awaken." Gomez said.

"But, what if they don't?"

"Then we'll be in our bedroom for a very long time."

"That's the best idea I've heard in a while, mon amour." Morticia then stood, and let her husband carry her upstairs.


	5. Tie My Corset

The couple had spent a full night up in their room, and they still heard no indication of the family waking up. So, they decided they were going to go check for themselves after they got dressed.

Morticia was wrapped in a black towel when she stepped out of their private bathroom and into their bedroom. She looked around for Gomez. Although Morticia's figure was beautiful, and she needen't wear corsets, sometimes, she just liked to. She loved the constricting tightness of them... and Gomez helped her tie them, which is something he looked foward to when she chose to wear them.

"Gomez, darling?" She called.

He then walked out of their closet. "Oh, Tish... how is it that you manage to make my heart beat a thousand times faster with one glance?"

"I don't know, mon cher. Probably the same way you manage to take my breath when I look into your eyes."

Gomez grabbed her waist, and they both fell onto the bed. He kissed her neck.

"Darling..." Morticia purred. "We have things to do this morning."

"I've just made other plans."

"Mon cher, as much as I'd love to abandon our previous plans, we both know we can't." Morticia told him. "Now, let me up, darling. I need your help."

Gomez raised and eyebrow and helped her up after he stood.

"With my new corset, I bought it yesterday." She walked into the closet and brought her coset out. She then layed it on the bed.

"Cara mia, I'd love to."

Morticia smiled, seductively. "I know."

Morticia had gotten almost completely ready, Gomez was nearly finished helping her tie her corset. He would've been done by now, but when her helped her, he often got side-tracked and kissed her left and right.

Just as Gomez was kissing her neck, down to her upper exposed cleavage, whilst tying her corset... Máma walked in.

Embarrased, she immediatley averted her eyes. "I saw nothing!" She then slammed the door and waited outside, a bit sick.

Gomez rolled his eyes, and finished. By now, the couple was used to being walked in on.

"Máma, you can come in now!" Morticia called.

Máma took a deep breath and walked in. "I... umm... I appologize for my intrusion." Máma said, trying to get her barrings. She wasn't fully acceptant of the fact that her daughter was equally infactuated with this man, and that she'd be witnessing their love fests until the day she kicked the bucket.

"Appology accepted, Máma." Morticia replied. "Now, we really _should_ be checking on the family."

Just then, the three heard a loud _clang!_

They quickly rushed out of the room. They stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

There, were all of the Frumps and Addamses, creating absolute medlum! They were at eachother's throats, some literally! Some of the relatives were swinging from the ceeiling, others were running rampid. Their clothes were torn, some were wearing drapes as clothing, two people were bare naked. It was nightmarish.

Morticia stared Máma down, coldly. But calmly, she spoke. "Máma... what was in that bubble?"

Máma wished she knew the answer. "Well, Morticia... I used some bitter raven's wing, eye of newt, toe of frog, wool of bat, tounge of dog... what else... oh, I used the tooth of a howler monkey and the jaw of an ass."

"You..." Morticia thought for a moment. "Máma, do you remember what happens when you put the jaw of an ass, the tooth of a howler monkey and bitter raven's wing together?"

"No, not particularly." Máma confessed.

 _"This."_

"Oh." Máma nodded. "Wait, are you saying that... that makes them crazy?"

Morticia nodded, slowly. "Yes, Máma."

Just then, Rosemary stood on top of the chandelier, in front of the stairs, which the three stood at the top of. Loudly, she banged pots and pans and everyone looked up at her.

"Alright, guys! I know we're all acting strange, but ya know what's even _stranger_?" She slurred her words like a highly intoxicated sailor.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"I've always wanted to be a detective, since I was a little girl." Rosemary was almost getting teary-eyed. "But, we need some murder victoms first." Rosemary then stared directly at Gomez, Morticia and Máma.

Morticia became a tad anxious. She leaned toward her husband. "Mon cher, I think she's talking about us."

Gomez sighed. "As always, querida... you are right."

Rosemary continued. "So... how's about we have half of us hunt down these three, and kill 'em!"

They all cheered.

"Great!" Rosemary shouted. She then used a fork and pointed at the nervous three. _"Attack!"_ She yelled.

Gomez and Morticia ran in a different direction than Máma, and their hunters weren't far behind.

It had been twenty minutes, and Gomez and Morticia were hiding in their large walk-in closet, behind Morticia's dresses and corsets. The graments the ground, so the couple were not visible.

Morticia's breathing was soft and low. "Darling..." She whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Well..." Gomez tried to think. "I have it. We'll sneak around, hiding from the family, and sneak into Máma's room. And I'll be on lookout while you make a potion that can change them back."

"Me?" Morticia asked.

"Don't be modest, Tish. We both know that when it comes to the occult, you tend to fair better."

Morticia nodded and squeezed his hand, around her waist.

Just then, they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the closet door... and opening it.


	6. All Good Things to Those Who Wait

Gomez's Cousin Clott and three others were now in the closet.

Gomez held his wife and they breathed very slowly, and almost silently.

After about three minutes of searching, Gomez and Morticia sensed the small party left. They slowly got out of the closet, anf en heard growling.

They looked up to find a naked Grandpa Beady, and he lunged at them. He missed and the couple ran out of the closet, locking him in with swords.

Gomez eyed his wife, a sword in hand. "Well, what now, cara mia?"

"Now... we get to Máma's room."

Máma was hiding for the past hour now. She was behind a tall statue in the library, as she was only five foot three, and praying that she wouldn't be found.

But now Cousin Stocky, Aunt Helda and Great Uncle Orpheus were in the room, all eager to find her. But after a while, they decided she wasn't there and all left... all, except Cousin Orpheus.

Cousin Orpheus slyly walked over to the statue and leaned near Máma's ear. "Caught you." He whispered.

Máma jumped and ran out of the room, her quick cousin running after her. She then ducked down under a bed in one of the guestrooms when she lost him, and hoped that wherever Gomez and Morticia were... they were trying to fix everything.

Meanwhile, Gomez was looking out at Máma's locked door while his lovely wife held a spellbook and dropped miscalaneous ingredients into a cauldron.

"Máma really should get organized." Gomez remarked.

Morticia nodded, then sighed. "But, Gomez, now is not the time to pick on Máma's lack of organization." She dropped a rat's tail into the bubbling cauldron. "It says here that it's supposed to turn orange."

"Is it?" Gomez asked.

Morticia tilted her head. "No." She admitted. "But then again, that rhinoserous horn I used was a bit stale."

"I have an idea." Gomez said.

"What is it, darling?"

"Why don't you use the same spell Máma used to make this, only backwards."

Morticia loved the thought. "Wonderful idea, mon amour. C'est magnifique!"

Gomez kissed her hand. "Oh, Tish..."

Morticia moaned with pleasure at his touch. "Darling, as much as I'd love for you to continue, I have to conjour right now."

"Ah yes, of course, my darling."

Morticia then began to do everyhing backwards, and before she knew it, it was time to enchant it. Concentrating, hands over the cauldron, she spoke. "Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tounge of dog. Spirits near and spirits far, help me out, you're all I've got. I throw myself on your mercy, oh spirits. Enchant this cauldron with your power." She then grew very serious. "Sing, oh spirits. Parkon all souls. On this date, I ask for help on this enchantment. I ransome you by the power of the grave. I command you, help me now! Eaque delectet, ad uos, difficilr tamen est, quod, te oportet auxilium, Nam sine te, a defecit fiet istud augurium!"

At that moment, the cauldron began to bubble intensley, and turn a pumpkin orange... and then, it stopped.

Morticia sat on the bed, extremely tired as that took energy she didn't know she had.

Gomez walked over to his exhausted wife and kissed her neck. "Your Latin is flawless."

"Thank you, dear."

"What now?" Gomez asked. "It stopped."

"I know." Morticia replied. "Be patient, my love. All good things to those who wait."

Máma was hiding behind the large clock when Rosemary called everyone to the dining room.

They were all giving speeches. But, they all sounded drunk and insane, and even high. The speeches were things they'd never admit if they knew what they were doing.

"So, we're in the shower, and then my father walks into the bathroom!" Aunt Helda laughed. "I had never been so embarrased in my life. I wasn't aloud to see Andy again and I was spanked with a leather strap. I couldn't sit for a week."

"You could say that Andy and daddy had two different definitions of a hot ass!" Rosemary shouted.

Everyone laughed.

Uncle Imar chuckled. "Hey, here's one! So, my grandfather would always hang out with women, always. He'd have a new one every week. And..." He forgot was he was going to say. "So then the other stoop says, is one missing?" He was finishing a joke now, that he hadn't started.

This earned another laugh from everyone.

Cousin Twitchy spoke now. "So, it was the day that I told my dear mother and father that I was gay. I was at a birthday party for my great great grandfather, and I saw this really hot bodybuilder-"

Máma then snuck away and heard someone yell, "Hey, why don't half of us that aren't hunting play _Kick the Bucket_?"

She knew she had to get out and ran to the foot of the stairs. She ducked when she saw a giant, orange bubble aiming for her.

The bubble then moved into the living room, and poured over all of the guests. And just as before, they all passed out.

Morticia and Gomez came running down the stairs, Lurch in toe -whom they had just awoken.

"Máma, did it work?" Gomez asked.

Máma nodded. "It damned sure took you long enough, they almost got me!" She paused. "But yes, I think it worked."

Morticia raised and eyebrow to her husband. "Did you ever doubt it would?"

Gomez stroked his darling wife's cheek. "Never would I doubt you, carita mia."

Máma rolled her eyes. "Well, how do we explain this when they wake up?"

"Nothing. Lurch is very efficient. I'm sure with the help of you and Thing, you can get them cleaned up in no time." Morticoa said.

"What are you and Gomez gonna do?"

"We're going to work on the house."

Máma nodded, and all were off to cover up the abnormal scene.


	7. Ride to Live, Live to Ride

Morticia and Gomez rushed downstairs that morning, still in their nightclothes, and found the family just waking up.

Everything was as normal as possible, except the lampshade on one person's head was not removed.

"What happened?" Aunt Helda asked.

"What time is it?" Asked someone else.

Cousin Twitchy eyed his partner. He looked a bit rough. "Damn, you've never looked better!" He said.

Morticia and Gomez smiled at their family members, even the _weird_ ones on Morticia's side of the family.

"Oh, you all fell asleep, so we just let you sleep in the living room." Gomez explained.

Delphina now spoke. "That ain't worth the price of tea in China! I bet they slipped us some kind of hallucinigenic drug!" She said and rubbed her strangely sore head.

"No, no. Really, don't worry. It was so nice to have all of you over, but I know many of you have work and school." Morticia said.

"Alright! We'll get out of your hair!" Someone shouted, teasing.

This made Cousin Itt babble.

Rosemary was one of the last ones out the door. To get the attention of Gomez and Morticia, she pulled on Gomez's tie. "That was _some crazy party_ you threw last night. I mean, whoo-ee! Was everyone riled up or what?"

Morticia and Gomez shared a suspicious glance.

"You know?" Gomez asked.

"Well, yea! Most fun I had in years! But I don't get why everyone kept falling when that goo got spread over them." Rosemary soon walked off. "Ah, well! _Live it up! Whoop-whoop_!" She screamed like a drunken mad-woman as she walked to her morotcycle. As she rode off, she shouted again, _"Ride to live! Live to riiiidddddeeeee!"_

Morticia and Gomez supressed a laugh as the last guests walked out.

It was now nightfall, and Gomez had his darling wife wrapped in his arms, tightly. She had just taken a bath and it was a bit cold.

"Well, Tish... everything worked out." Gomez said and kissed her.

Morticia put her head back and let her husband shower her in affectionate kisses before she spoke. "I know, darling." She paused. "Thank you, for inviting them... my family."

"Oh, of course, Morticia. They're my family now, too. Just as much as they are your's. And, I do happen to like Rosemary."

Morticia smiled. "She is quite the character, mon amour."

"Indeed."

"I couldn't ask for a better person to spend eternity with, darling. How is it that you managed to give me everything the first time you looked at me?"

Gomez kissed her forehead. "Becuase, I love you more than anything and anyone in this world."

"Oh, Gomez... I love you too." She said and brought her lips to his.

And that was how they would've fallen asleep, if not for Gomez blowing out the candles.


End file.
